


a hundred and one sandcastles and we’re still counting stars

by Beautiful_Phantom



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Little bit of angst, Moving On, Not Romance, Slice of Life, alternative universe, in which Kagome never returned to InuYasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Phantom/pseuds/Beautiful_Phantom
Summary: every moment, every breath, every laughter—she held them dearly. these little footsteps in the beach may be washed away, but memories are eternal. can we stay here forever?Interconnected nonlinear little slices of life with Kagome and her tiny little animal villager friends.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. stepping stones

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ac comic written by animauxing. You can find their works in their tumblr.
> 
> There is no romance, as we'll be exploring other forms of love, from friendship to family. Angst is not the primary focus, but instead moving forward is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a fresh start is all one needed to find the start of their happiness.

1: stepping stones

* * *

Her knees in the dirt, the weather was warmer than what she was used to—the sun blazed on her back. Salty breeze felt sticky on her skin, but it somehow smelled like home. "Hello," she greeted quietly, a tad dispirited still, with her head tilted toward the wise-eyed raccoon.

He chuckled, not missing the weariness in her soul, "Hope your trip went well?" Tiny paws on her thighs brought some comfort, that she was still here. The raccoon glanced downward, "My boys haven't done anything funny on that plane, hadn't they?"

The smaller raccoon blistered, "No! We were good!" "—good!" His twin mimicked, though his voice was softer.

"No, they were good to us, snuffles," the pig defended, though she had a wiry smile on her lips. The pig was a sweet thing, not failing to offer her and the boys the company on the plane and kept the shuttering penguin to mind his behavior.

(He was quite obsessed with sports, she mused.)

Come to think of it, they never did give each other their names, did they? Anxiety must've kept all of them distracted, their minds buzzing with unnecessary details.

Tommy and Timmy chattered their ears away, cheerily started a new subject when the former topic died. There were not a single moment where the plane was totally silent—and she was grateful for it. With their childish wonderments, they helped quietened the storm in her heart.

Yet they were keen enough to not to miss her needs of comfort. The twins didn't press for her reasons to accept the getaway package and like the pig, they were quick to keep her company. Young in spirit, yet wise in heart.

The larger raccoon—Tom Nook, he was relatively well-known in her homeland, raised his boys well.

"Ohoh, that's good," Tom grinned at Timmy and Tommy's crossed expressions, amusement loud in his words. He relaxed his jolliness and reformed himself with a professional mannerism with a cough, "shall we get started then? Is everyone here?" Tom gestured at his boys.

"Roald?" Timmy squeaked out, prodding at his clipboard.

The penguin chattered his beak, though the weather was far too warm to prompt this oddness from him, "Here, b-b-buddy!" He waved his flipper high and wiggled his little tail.

"How about Agnes?" Tommy followed.

"Can't miss me," Agnes snorted, beaming that grin. Perching her hooves on her hips, her sassiness was made quite apparent.

Both Timmy and Tommy left her sides and flanked Tom. In a chorus, they waved at her, "And of course we have Ms. Kagome!"

She struck out like a sore thumb, Kagome smothered a laugh in her palm. Being a human, she dwarfed them all. Even Tom, his larger-than-life girth being a part of his charms, could barely reach below her knees.

"Yes, yes, wonderful!" Tom hadn't batted his eyes much at Kagome's attempt to remain on an equal standing with them, "Welcome, everyone—to your new island! My name is Tom Nook, and I'm the founder and president of Nook Inc. Yes, yes,"

Kagome froze when Tom shot her a look—that same look her grandfather gave her before she departed from her family. He warmed, "I sincerely hope this deserted island getaway package will serve as a stepping stone to your new life—today is the first day..."

His words jumbled together, but she never thought the clouds in her heart would break away for littlest rays of sunshine. Stepping stones—to her new life.

Yes, this is the new beginning she needed.

* * *

a/n: hi uhhhh long time no see;; so this was kinda prewritten some times ago, but I never opened up about my random ac ideas until recently when my friends more or less pushed me into stretching out my kagome writing hands again.

This ficlet's update will probably be sporadic though, but I do have several ideas in place! Look forward to them~cheers and see ya'll in another update~!


	2. garden of hope and dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old wolf gives his wisdom.

2: garden of hope and dreams

* * *

The island was still shabby, but all the weeds were exorcised from the tiny land. Semblances of paths were created for every building, for easier walking. Her hands were sore and sweat slicked her clothes to her skin.

Truth be told, Kagome missed having callouses in her hands and dirts coating her knees. She never expected to be handed over the full responsibilities of recreating the island into something beautiful though. Scratching an itch on her cheek she slumped against a tree's bark.

(Goodness gracious, even the trees were hardly any taller than her—though, Kagome could admit they do provide some of the best shades. Plus, those oranges were the best she ever ate too.)

"What should I do?" She mumbled, admiring the scenery before her island. The sky just broke the dawn, repainting the baby blue with a warm rainbow of crimson and indigo. Stars quietly faded into the view, twinkling merrily.

Kagome could hear so many thoughts in her mind, but none of them made any sense. It started to hurt to think now—"Ah, young lass," she jumped at the husky voice, thick and full of wisdom, hundred of voices in her brain shut up. "Hadn't meant to eavesdrop—mind if I sit?"

"Oh, yeah! Sure, Mr. Dobie," Kagome scooted a tad to make more room for the old wolf. Though he hadn't needed much room at all when Dobie was as small as the rest of her neighbors. Still, his warmth pooling her leg was comforting enough—that she wasn't alone.

"Thank you, lassie," Dobie exhaled and tucked in his cane, "so I heard you having some troubles, mhm?" A snark grin formed on his graying muzzle at Kagome's flustered sounds.

She coughed in her wrist, "Sorry, hadn't meant to be a bother! Did I interrupt your walk?" Although Dobie was the latest addition to the island, his daily routine was easy to learn. The old wolf refused to let his years to defeat him so easily, so he'd have himself a long walk several times a day.

Kagome yipped when Dobie snapped his cane on her knee, "Don't change the subject, me lass! Share your troubles with this old man." He huffed.

"Mr. Dobie…" She pouted, rubbing the sting on her leg. There was a slight welt on her skin. The old wolf, despite his age, was still spry enough to start—and end a fight. Kagome knew her defeat and sighed, returning her gaze to the drowning sun, "I was…just thinking,"

Dobie jabbed his cane into her skin again, not pleased with her silence, "about what, me young lass?" He'd have quite a set of lungs decking it out with her grandfather, Kagome decided.

Folding up her legs, partially to protect herself from his dangerous cane, Kagome admitted, "this island. Mr. Nook told me to make this island beautiful—but how? It's already beautiful, but," she flicked up a finger toward her small cabin barely in the view, in midst of a tiny wilderness she made, "more people will come and more houses will be made. I'll have to make them beautiful too, to make it all fit…"

"Sound like quite a burden, me good lass," Dobie clasped his paws over his cane and dug its end into the earth, "what else did Mr. Nook say?"

Why did the old wolf sound so displeased?

Kagome sat her chin on her knees and curled her hands, "He said it's all up to me, I can decorate it however I wanted. Make it urban or rural," Rocking her heels on the grass she continued, "I can pave paths, rivers, make bridges, and stairs up the cliffs…but where do I start?"

"Ah, me gentle-hearted lass," Dobie tutted, his upset gone, and shifted his eyes to the same sky Kagome was gazing into, "will others be alright with all you'll do?"

"I wanted everyone to have a backyard, give them a space they can make their home into. Help them to make their place their home…but that's all. If they don't like it, then I hope they'll tell me…" Kagome blew out a gust of air and drooped her shoulders, "How do you make something already beautiful more beautiful?"

Dobie pressed his nose into her bicep, startling her with how cold it was with a sudden cry. He beamed a mischievous smile at her wide eyes, "That knocked you right out from your rabbit brain, me lass?" His body shook with a chuckle, "Always worked with me wife, rest her soul, daughters, and grandkids, heh."

He patted her leg, his smile softening, "don't worry so much, start small." His touch still lingered and Kagome could feel herself relaxing under his coarse pawpads.

But she was still troubled, "how do I start small on such a big island?" Kagome worried her lips.

"Want to know a secret me girls would always do?" At her nod, Dobie drew in a sigh and his eyes moistened, "whenever they want to make something pretty, they'd plant a flower. Sticker, drawn, real thing, doesn't matter—all of my girls would plant a flower. Plant another." He clicked his tongue, reminiscing, "They'd keep adding until they're happy with it. At first," Dobie met her curious eyes, "I didn't quite get it. I'm a man and flowers weren't supposed to be a man's thing. Just one flower?" He shrugged, laughter laced his following words, "me wife was bold and made me a dare. If I feel restless, I plant a flower."

Kagome lend in, fascinated by this old wolf's tale.

"I wasn't going to back down—so I planted. Before I knew it," Dobie crackled, "I made my entire garden a miniature field of flowers. Me wife was so proud—and me girls were green with envy but they were so proud of their old man too." His ears twitched and he rubbed a thumb over the head of his worn cane, "never thought gardening would be one of my fortes, but here I am, merrily sharing my triumphs with you with silly lil buds. My point is, you never know til you try. Take a small step—start with a first step and put another foot ahead. Just keep goin'."

"…Your wife must be so wise," Kagome murmured. There were only one voice occupying her mind now, "and clever."

Dobie grinned, pride bold in his expression, "She was my soulmate—knew this cranky ol' boy so well that there was nothing better than a challenge to get me to pick up a new hobby."

"…are you challenging me too, Mr. Dobie?" Kagome dared. She was being cheeky, but the ember in her soul was sparked into a roaring flame now.

"Maybe!" Dobie prodded Kagome again, "Do you know much about gardening per chance?"

She shook her head, flustering from head to toes with shame, "No, I'm always better with cooking. Wouldn't have any idea where to start." Kagome cleared her throat. She grew vegetables before, but they weren't the same, were they?

"Well, well!" Dobie pushed his creaky knees to stand, "Tomorrow! I'll get you started and whip you into the finest damn gardener there is! Before you know it, you will create a path—a garden that will take your breath away—like mine did.

"A flower garden of hope and dreams," Dobie chuckled at Kagome's glittering eagerness and tapped his cane onto the earth, lending his weight, "now wouldn't that be the darnest thing, me lass? You'll have ourselves the most perfect island in no time."

Kagome felt Mr. Dobie would be quite right with his assessment.

* * *

a/n: I felt this chapter might hedge on corniness but whatever, that's a slice of life for ya. Anyway, I've decided to add on more to the villagers (all of Kagome's villagers have already been decided btw) beyond their basic personality. I wanted Kagome to have a grandfatherly figure so enter Dobie!

Well, that's it for today. Cya in the next update!


	3. tiniest footprints in the sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was just a little lonely—so they came and kept her company.

3\. tiniest footprints in the sand

* * *

The straw hat tugged on her hair uncomfortably. Kagome readjusted it and resumed her slow strides on the beach. The sands were warm, creeping through between her toes at every step she took. It was rather romantic, she mused—something meant to be enjoyed with others. She was alone though.

It was quiet, save for the thunderous crashing waves. Unlike the sand, the water was cool and embraced her ankles below. But, its comfort wouldn't last. Water rolled back with the tides and Kagome continued her journey around the island.

Humming a little song, Kagome thought perhaps she could do some cloud-gazing. "Oh!" A gasp stilled her feet and she craned her head backward, seeing the greenery stretching well beyond the sandbank, "Ms. Kagome!"

"Missy!" The owner of that previous voice wasn't alone.

"Oh, hi, Purrl, Willow," she curled her lips into a smile as their hasty ambles, "how are you two?" Out of habit, Kagome dropped down a knee to meet their levels.

Purrl, a cat who reminded her so much of her family's pet cat Buyo, slowed to stop. With glittering eyes, Purrl admired Kagome's fashion, "Don't you look quite lovely today, Ms. Kagome," she pawed the sheer Kagome kept on her hips, "you absolutely must tell me your secrets one of these days." The cat giggled.

Her coat shined like gold in the setting sunlight, Willow beamed. Prodding the fabric with Purrl, the sheep teased, "We should sneak a peek in your closet!"

"You're welcome to come by my house anytime," Kagome laughed and swept the sand off Willow's head—or so was her excuse. She'd always heard that the sheep's wools were supposed to be coarse, but Willow was quite meticulous with her thick coat. It was so soft, that Kagome could've swore Willow could span golden silk if she so wanted to.

Willow certainly hadn't minded the attention, patting Kagome's hand with her polished hooves, "it's a shame your dresses would be far too large for us. Dress up would be quite fun between us ladies."

"A shame, indeed," Purrl pouted, though a smile still played on her lips, "but we've already a perfect source of inspiration right in front of us."

"You two are such big flatterers," Kagome chuckled. Settling her arms on her lap, she cocked her head at the small pair, "do you need anything from me?"

They both shook their heads, "Oh, no, no, rather," Willow started, before she exchanged a look with the cat.

Purrl finished, "we were wondering if we could walk with you. You looked quite lonely on the beach." She cleared her throat. Willow nodded to confirm the cat's statement.

Pausing, their words worming their ways into her mind, Kagome perched her lips on the palm, "I'm quite…large. Wouldn't it be hard for both of you to keep up?" They were like ants in comparison to her strides.

"That's fine! We just wanted to keep you company—and if we get tired," with that iconic grace only cats would muster, Purrl leapt onto Kagome's shoulder to emphasize her following point, "we can ask if you can carry us, if that's alright."

Kagome glowed under the setting sun, "That's perfectly fine with me!" Helping Purrl down to the sand, she pulled up to her full height, "Shall we start?"

Willow and Purrl sang their delights. Startling Kagome, they both darted ahead from her. Willow tossed her a wave, "Come now, you're quite slow, bo peep!"

Ah, what a trick—but Kagome glanced down and couldn't suppress a giggle.

They left her such tiny footprints in the sand, quickly washed away by the rising water. Her cheeks aching at the vision, Kagome added her own as well. Sinking her feet down the seashore, she didn't take long to meet her small, gentle friends.

Voices filled the air and chased away that sense of hollowness. Kagome thought it was just as good as the peaceful silence too. Footprints left behind marked yet another memory to keep.

* * *

a/n: eyyy idk how to end it lol but hope yall enjoyed anyway!


	4. washing away the bad thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dear friend need just a little help taking the first step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: this chapter contains talks of depression. Although I will not claim to be an expert as depression is vastly different for everyone, this subject won't be too explored too deeply. In my personal opinion, it's quite tame and merely talks on moving forward and taking first steps to have a healthier mind. If you feel this may be triggering for you, please do skip ahead.

4\. washing away the bad thoughts

* * *

With a dirt-caked face, she was arms-deep in the field—adding yet another flower to the colorful garden. Kagome successfully grown green mums (she didn't ask how they can grow so quickly on the island and Mr. Dobie never explained) and was merrily transplanting them in the soft soil when a cry cut in her ears, "Ms. Kagome!"

"Hm?" She rose her head and minded her large sunhat. It was a small deer, gentle-eyed and sweeter than honey, and she was waving for her attention, "Fauna." A frown tugged on her lips at the deer's fretting feet and hasty glances between her and back, "Is something wrong?"

"Uhm," Fauna didn't dare to breach the flowers, she was far too gentle-natured to even accidentally bend one, "we…are having a quick meeting in the plaza, will you please come?"

"Ey, sound mighty serious, me lasses," Dobie, with Kagome's deft help, rose from his knees and dusted off his gardening apron, "why don't we go ahead?"

Kagome agreed quickly, "Is it serious?" She quickly offered her arms for the old wolf to accept and pulled up to her feet. With wide strides, she minded their hard works and left the field quickly.

Fauna shook her head, "Well, no, but…" she righted Dobie's balance when Kagome returned him to the ground, "there've been some…complaints."

"That doesn't sound good," Kagome worried her lips and held back a face when she tasted the random specks of soil. Still, everyone on this island doesn't normally hold conflicts and they all got along quite well. Every now and then, there would be spats between friends, but it was hardly worth staying mad over.

Never once had Kagome ever needed to solve an issue between anyone beyond finding lost objects and purchasing items a villager needed. Now there were complaints? For the life of her, she couldn't think of any reason why. "Alright, let's get going." Kagome decided.

Fauna looked relieved.

* * *

Perhaps she could've seen this coming. Kagome sighed and knew what those expectant looks meant. Without arguments, she volunteered to solve the problem on hands.

She made a quick trip from the plaza and found the small house easily (aren't they all small in comparison to her size? The roof barely peaked over her head). In midst of flowers and toys—mostly teddy bears she gifted, it sat cutely among the messes. Even from her height, she could peek a playground behind the building. Kagome wanted to smile at the vision, but didn't.

Kagome dropped down to her knees and rapped her knuckles on the sticker-covered door, all brightly colored and childish, "Stitches? Are you in?" Clashes sounded, something fell over in what sounded like an avalanche, "Stitches!?" She fisted the doorknob and tried turning it—with no gives.

"I'm okay! Comin', comin'!" Stitches laughed.

She didn't believe him one bit, but wrapping her arms on her knees, Kagome waited. The door clicked open and rang a bell above, "Hey, hey!" Stitches waved, delighted to see his favorite friend, "Ms. Kagome~how can I help you?"

"U—" Kagome tried hard not to recoil at the full blast of his stench. Biting back a gulp when she caught Stitches' pained look, Kagome laid her hand on atop of his head, "Stitches…"

"Heyyy, can I help you?" Stitches held her wrist, though he didn't fight her patting. He grinned at her face, masking the pained glint in his gaze

Stitches…was _brown_ , covered in grease spots and orange-colored crumbs. Kagome didn't dare to look inside his house either, "…Stitches, can I take you to my house?"

"Eehhh, whyyy?" His smile dropped, though he didn't fight Kagome from taking him in her arms. She held him gently, with upmost cares, "…is it because I'm stinky?" His hurt tone had Kagome wincing.

She couldn't deny it, "Let's get you washed up, okay?"

* * *

Kagome sat him down on a garden chair, "Wait here, I'll be quick." Without another word she left Stitches baffled and darted inside of her house.

It was awkward, quiet. There were no birds chirping. Stitches wilted, not even bugs could tolerate his presence. Dangling his legs, he kicked the air and waited.

He had to be in trouble. Maybe he should pack up and leave back home? It was safer there anyway, less humiliation to endure.

Picking on a patch on his leg, the gigantic door blew open and Stitches jumped with a yip, "What are you—!?"

Freshly cleaned from the dirt, Kagome was struggling with something large and round in her hands. It was blue and had white polka dots, "Hang on, oof—" She pressed the top part of this plastic object down and popped it out from the entryway, "there!"

She nearly fell over, but righted herself before her rear could meet the rough angle of her doorstep, "Ugh!" Kagome chucked it down, side up.

"Swimming pool!" Stitches paused his excitement and cocked his head, "a swimming pool?"

"Yup." Kagome kicked it a bit away to protect her flowers under her windows, "Hose." She jogged to the side and tugged the green snake of tube loose from its reel. Twisting the faucet, water tumbled out from the mouth.

Before long, the plastic tub was filled. Kagome was momentarily absent, before she rematerialized with bottles in her hands. She dropped down to her knees and folded herself on her thighs, "Okay! Are we ready?"

Stitches hesitated at her outstretched hand, "Why?" He was still confused.

Kagome met his stitched eyes, "Because I understand. Please," she inched her hand closer, "it'll be okay."

"…you," Stitches burst in tears. Before he knew it, he tumbled into her chest and sobbed in her chest. She held him tightly, as if he was worth more than gold.

"It'll be okay," Kagome ignored the smell and pressed his head to under her chin, "living's hard." She hadn't said anything else, not repeating the false promises he heard before.

She understood.

* * *

He found it hard to stop his sniffling, but the sunlight on the waving water was so breathtaking he couldn't help but to be distracted. Although bubbles spread and hindered its glittering beauty, the iridescent globes were like floating diamonds.

Stitches splashed it with his paws and a tiniest giggle broke from his lips. Above him Kagome smiled, scrubbing his head with soap. There weren't much she could say, not when her little friend needed quiet comfort the most.

"Ah, water…it's browning." Stitches mumbled, his embarrassment weighting his words. Kagome's hands stilled at his words.

Kagome shook her head, "that's not a bad thing." She resumed her washing, rubbing a grease spot on one of Stitches' ears, "that's just your bad thoughts."

"Bad thoughts?" Stitches upturned his head in puzzlement.

"…one of my," Kagome sighed, "friends called it that. Bad thoughts never fully go away, but we can ease the weight of them." Saddling her hands down on his little shoulders, she quirked a smile, "Tell me, are you feeling a teeniest little better?"

"It's…embarrassing," Stitches fell away and clasped his paws, nearly curling in his little body. To see how nasty the water became…it was humiliating. Had he neglected himself this bad for this long?

Stitches blinked when a slender hand slipped down from his shoulder and clasped over his paws, "I don't see it that way," Kagome ignored the wellness growing on her blouse from Stitches' fabric head, "it's just you taking care of yourself. That color isn't permanent, they'll go away in the grass—in the drain. Nothing is permanent if we don't want them to be."

"Is it?" He said in utter wonderment. He never thought of it that way, "But won't I get them again?" Stitches tightened his paws.

"We all do, some of us have them a bit worse than others—but if we really don't want them to stay, we can seek help." Kagome patted a hand on his arm and shifted away, to wash him some more, "but you don't have to start right away, we can start small—with you feeling a little better. I can bathe you everyday, if you want me to," the dark spot on his back was gone, "until you're ready."

Stitches parted his lips in a gasp, "You'll do that? For me?"

Kagome nodded, "Mhm, we help each other. Whenever I fall down, someone will be there to help me up. I want to do that for you." Stitches could feel tears pricking his eyes at her following words, a balm on his hurting soul, "You're very precious to me. I want you to know that."

"…thank you." Stitches murmured.

Before long Kagome was finished and picked him out from the dirty water, "are the bad thoughts gone?" She rested his little feet on the grasses, though she didn't offer him a tower.

Stitches picked on his arm-patch, "for…for now," he admitted.

"Then that's all that matters." Kagome said, before she quickly stood up and startled him when she threw the plastic tub up. In a slick sequence of actions, Kagome ejected the soapy brown water onto the ground, "There, bad thoughts are gone." The pool chattered on the earth.

He blinked when Kagome vanished from her spot. Stitches followed her with his head, not moving from his spot, "Ms. Kagome?" A quiet rumbling came to his ears, "Wha—?"

Water spewed from the hose, though the ground quickly leeched it into its soil. Kagome plucked it and seated it into the tub, "Do you want to play in it? It's pretty big, you could probably swim in it."

Delight lit up his face, "Yes!" He couldn't help himself from vibrating from his feet. Stitches grasped the plastic lip, crooning at how quickly the water rises in the pool.

"Okay." Kagome beamed down on him. Watching Stitches struggling to reenter himself into the tub, she giggled and wrapped her hands on his chest, "I'll help."

Splashes and squealing laughter suited Stitches better than those false smiles he worn before. Kagome gushed the water from the hose on Stitches and erupted another round of glee, neither noticed mumbling voices from down the path. "Ms. Kagome? Stitches?"

Stitches and Kagome stopped. He darted under her arms, "A-ah! Don't let them see me, please!" The teddy bear trembled.

"It'll be fine," Kagome assured softly, though she covered him with her arms to respect his wishes, "they're your friends too." She reminded.

Fauna raced ahead, with a trove of bodies behind her, "Stitches!" She gasped at the sight of a fearful body under Kagome's shield. She slowed to stop before the blue tub, "Are you ok—oh!" Fauna cupped her cheeks, "You're looking so good, Stitches! Your colors!"

"What?" Stitches peered over Kagome's parting arms, "Huh? What about my colors?"

"She's just saying you look great." Kagome explained kindly, cooling whatever discomfort Stitches felt, "That's all."

"I'll be darn," Agnes parked herself next to Fauna and peered over, "this look mighty fun, Stitches!" She met Stitches' gaze, "Can I join?"

"You…want to play with me?" Stitches mumbled, cocking his multicolored head at the growing group. He still clung on Kagome, but he was less shy now.

Nibbles hopped on the rounded edge, "Of course! Why wouldn't we?" She chirped, "You're a darling thing, and like our dear Agnes said, this looks quite fun."

"I don't know if I want to get my coat wet, but salt water is worst…" Willow added, perching her head onto the plastic, though she looked at the water with longing.

"I got a blowdryer, I'll help you dry if any of you need it." Kagome offered. She patted Stitches, before she let herself loose and pulled up to stand. "Stitches, are you alright with them playing with you?" He was still her priority.

Stitches nodded with eagerness, "Uhh, yeah!"

Kagome chuckled, rounding the tub to help the others in, "Alright, great! This pool should be big enough for everyone…"

Before long, twelves bodies splashed and chased each other the water. Kagome excused herself some times before and seated herself next to Mr. Dobie and Tom. Silence was a comfortable thing.

"Ohoh," Dobie was pleased as a peach, "makes me miss the ol' days with my daughters, me lass." He craned up to the human, "how was he?"

Kagome hadn't left her eyes from Stitches, "Hmm, well, it's a progress. His house is a mess, but this," she gestured at the busy swimming pool, "is a good start." It will be a lifelong struggle, but she felt Stitches will be okay one way or another.

"I've been in a contact with a doctor," Tom said from the other side of Kagome, still warmed at the sight of his twin boys soaked wet and being ridiculously happy, "said she'll be happy to visit and meet him—if Stitches wishes it, of course. I'll have Isabelle to text you her number. She's better with numbers than I am." Isabelle squealed at a surprise attack someone else made, though her face betrayed her disgruntlement.

Tom didn't know the blond pup would look quite brown wet to the bone though.

"Thanks, Mr. Nooks," Kagome smiled, "I'm sure Stitches will appreciate it."

"First step, me lass, it's all about the first step." Dobie approved with a pat on her arms, "As long as he know he have supports, he'll be quite alright."

—end

* * *

a/n: hope this chapter isn't too heavy? Don't worry, not every chapter will be angst or anything like that. Like I said before, the running theme is moving forward. Hope you had a good read and please do leave a review. Thank you!


	5. eyes high above the stars and keep your heads under the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a role model isn’t always a good thing, she learned.

She honestly didn't mind being a beast of burden. Shouldering another bag of dirt, Kagome marched on through the dusk. Working keep her mind busy, and she liked being busy. A large ring of flower and vegetable garden up the cliff was almost done, several more bushes and then she's planning a lovely pond in the center.

Should she add a bench or two? Kagome pondered. A gentle cast of light stopped her thoughts and a long hum followed. _Nook's Cranny_ , the sign on the roof reminded—though Kagome would have to be quite blind to miss it from it being legit inches away from her face. _Well_ , she mused, _I can pick up some more supplies and see how the benches would look…_

With a sigh, Kagome set down the bags and lowered herself to her knees. This part of the world was not designed for her size in mind (though the others, especially the Nooklings, were very determined to change that), but she was alright with that. The villagers did so much for her, it wouldn't be fair for her to complain. Scuffling forward, she took care not to pull the shabby door off the hinges and entered the little shop, "Hope I'm not intruding?"

"Ms. Kagome!" "—me!" The twin swarmed her, their tails wagging. In an instant, they were climbing all over her form and chattered in delight, "You intruding? Never!" "—er!"

Biting back a frown, Kagome knew what she saw the first second she slipped inside. Instead, she pasted on a smile and cradled who she was sure was Tommy in her arms, "Hey, I'm just here to pick up couple of supplies,"

"Oh!" They leapt off from her crouched body and straightened up the best they could to look professional, "What are you looking for?" "—for?" The twins chorused, eager to help.

Kagome covered her giggles with a cough. The way they puffed up their chests were stupid adorable. She dropped her head into a nod, "Ah, yeah, I'm going to make couple benches—do you have any bundles of wood and…maybe cans of white paint? I'm running low on nails too."

Delighted at having something to do during the slow day, the twins vibrated with energy, "We believe so, can you wait a moment while we get them for you?" "—for you?"

"Of course," Kagome knew she was probably liable to break something with her size. Tucking in her legs, she waited and watched as the tiny raccoons flew around the store, digging up the supplies she needed.

"How much do you need?" "—need?" From separate places, the Nookling twins craned their heads toward Kagome.

Clicking her tongue, she peeled out her dirt-caked, worn hand and counted her fingers, "I'd need all the nails you have on hands," because she always seem to run out of them, "three stacks of wood should be plenty, and two cans?" She should have more than enough bells too for all of them.

"Okay!" "—kay!" They chirped, their little paws already piling on her orders. Before Kagome knew it, Tommy presented the supplies before her while Timmy was struggling to fetch a single can from the storage. It was nearly his size. (Yet they had no problems with woods? Kagome didn't ask.)

Tommy hadn't had any time to help his brother, when Kagome reached out and plucked it from Timmy's arms, "I'll get it, please don't hurt yourself on my account." She smiled and settled the heavy object next to her feet.

Timmy huffed in slight embarrassment. Second can of paint later, the orders were completed. Before the twins could squeak out the amount, Kagome untucked her coinbag and placed it on their paws, "Would this be enough?"

She couldn't count such small gold coins while being in an uncomfortable position. Understanding, the Nookling twins were quick to sort the bells, "1 thousand, 2 thousands, 3 thousands...5 thousands! 1 hundred, 2 hundreds! And fifty! That'd be 5,250 bells, Ms. Kagome!" That was less than she expected.

Smiling, Kagome knew she only had several bells left over (she got a hefty saving) and waved away the bag with remaining coins, "Keep the rest, treat yourselves with something tasty!"

"But—!" "t—!"

Kagome gathered her supplies and began scooting her way back outside, "Hey, you both worked hard, it's okay." She beamed a grin down on the pair, "There's plenty where that came from!"

Wilting, Timmy and Tommy gazed upon the weighty bag (that wasn't so weighty to Kagome) and pinned down their ears, "Are you sure?" "—sure?"

She couldn't resist the urge to reach over and pat both of their heads affectionately, "I'm very sure! You two should close up and have yourselves some proper snooze, okay?"

At that the twins went beet red, "You saw!" —saw!"

"Good night, you two, and I'll see you two in the morning, okay?" Kagome cracked another grin, before she plucked herself out from the tiny door. Her knees thrummed and ached from the uncomfortable crouching.

Tucking their heads out from the doors, the Nooklings glanced at one other before they leapt and waved the moment Kagome pulled herself to her full height, "Thank you—!" "—you!" Their smiles could melt the Ice Age, as their tails rose with their joy, "Have a good night, Ms. Kagome! Rest!" "—rest!"

Throwing over the bags of dirt on one shoulder and bags of her latest purchases in her other hand, Kagome was the picture of strong in the eyes of the small tanukis. She laughed airily at their adoration, "Don't forget, treat yourselves something nice on me."

They flustered, but gratitude glittered in their gazes, "Yes! Thank you," "—you," and with that, they tossed up a paw and waved to her goodnight.

Twirling to her feet, she pushed on to her destination. She should sleep, it was already dark (time flies fast here, it felt like) that even the residential centre had already shut off their lights. Rarely she'd have company at this hour. _She should sleep._ But, Kagome still had just a few more things to do before she could see her bed.

* * *

"Hmmm, I thought I heard noises," a drawling voice took her out from that brain-numbing zone. Kagome blinked, her knees deep in the fresh dirt and elbows deep in the newly planted greens, and turned her head to the large raccoon, "methinks it's time for you to go to bed, yes, yes?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose, "Mr. Nook," she grumbled and accidentally smeared a streak of brown on her face. Caked in dirt, Kagome paid herself little mind of what she looked like, "what time is it?"

"It's," Tom sipped his coffee—Kagome just noticed the green steaming mug in his paw a second later and found a sudden craving for a drink too, "2:41 am, Ms. Kagome. That's quite late, yes?"

She grimaced, "Then why are you up?"

He shrugged, "I don't like to sleep when I know someone's up. Many things can occur." Tom took a long deep sip, "When you have many years running businesses for the people under your belt, you'd pick up keen senses too. One injury—one tragedy, is one too many for me."

There are stories behind those words, but she knew better than to ask. Some things take time to share. Mr. Nook hadn't looked too comfortable—and under the moonlight, he somehow looked several years older too. So, Kagome didn't.

Giving him a hum, she resumed her working and turned her back on the raccoon. There were still few more flowers and bushes to plant.

"…I sensed you are upset with me?" Tom sounded like he quirked a brow. Padding around, he admired Kagome's works. It was still a work in progress, but Tom knew a diamond when he see it. He wanted to compliment her, but he held his tongue.

Kagome isn't an illogical woman, though hardworking, Tom found her a tad too overbearing—on herself. She never asked for much and paid her dues on time. Although Ol' Dobie had done well to hone back Kagome's tendency to overwork herself, he couldn't stop her blind drive to better things for the others. But, never for herself.

Some sort of survivor's guilt, he presumed. She carried the familiar trademarks Tom'd seen in his lifetime. _It is alright to be selfish,_ he wanted to tell her.

She lived a hard life, Tom could tell by those strange scars on her skin, and carried a heavy burden in her soul. He did not pry, the getaway packages are not only for those needing a vacation, he had those who are in need of healing in mind too. Withholding a sigh, Tom decided that if Kagome refused to hit the sack,

He might as well pester her with his company.

It's his responsibility to look out for not only the others' health, but hers too—at the expense of his. Tom can handle it, he was plenty spry. Emptying the last of his coffee, he debated inwardly on whether if he could afford a quick run back to the centre to draw himself another cup—or wait until Kagome depleted her energy working.

Before Tom could consider testing out the new bench, he caught an annoyed sigh, "You're not going to leave, are you?" Kagome glowered.

Muffling a chuckle, Tom shook his head, "'fraid not, Ms. Kagome, I'd rather you not hurting yourself on my watch."

She huffed, "Fine, I was going to bring it up in the morning," Kagome rolled to her feet, and turned to face him, "why are you overworking your kids?" She gritted out.

"Hm? My boys?" Tom blinked. It was rare for him to feel so cowed by someone. Had he done something to his boys? If he did, they never brought it up to him.

Honesty is a good business policy, he told them this before.

"9am to 10pm?" Kagome felt terrible she never realized the odd hours before. But, she, alongside many others, simply assumed it was the store's hours. Not that it'd mean grueling 13 hour work day for the twins. That was practically a torture! "Why are you overworking them!?"

"Ah," Tom murmured over the lip of his empty mug, "that." He tried to calm his fur down, feeling pricked by Kagome's ire. He never imagined she could be so scary.

"Ah, _that_?" The urge to pelt the fat raccoon across the ocean was near overwhelming, but Kagome refrained. It'd do no one good if she did and she rather liked living on the island.

Tom expelled a large sigh, "I had nothing to do with the hours, Ms. Kagome." Before Kagome could accuse him further, he cut in and continued, "they did. They rejected my initial suggestion to work from 9am to 4pm based on several reasons."

Kagome paused. It never dawned on her that the boys were always free to make their own choices. Tom wasn't the dictator type and he never had been. If anything, he was almost too lazy and laidback when it came to his boys.

"I…couldn't really say I can agree," Tom admitted, "but I understood. Their first argument, they wanted to be as accessible as widely as possible for everyone." He patted Kagome's knees when she dropped down to his height, not missing the flash of guilt on her face, "Second point, they wanted to improve the store without much of my assistance—to prove themselves as good businessmen, I suppose. I did the same when I was their age. Only, I had no help offered to me." Twirling his mug absently, he found himself wanting to sip it even though it was voided from his usual black coffee, "their third and last reason,"

Kagome tilted her head at his purposeful eye contact, "they wanted to work as hard as you do." At that, she choked.

"I don't want them to overwork themselves!" She sputtered, having to balance herself by burying a hand into the soft soil. Kagome gulped the taste of shame, "Why? I was just doing my part, they didn't need to exhaust themselves so much."

"Simple," Tom tutted, "they admired you. They admired how hardworking you are." Kagome wilted further and he wasn't done yet, "You're their role model, don't you know? Harder you work, harder they'd work too. They wanted to impress you. Tanuki see, tanuki do, oh ho!"

Kagome buried her hands into the dirt and murmured, "…I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"If you'll promise you'll work less." Tom glittered at Kagome's heavy look. When she rolled onto her roles and stood tall, he patted her knee and not caring his paw got dirt on it, "You should take it easy, yes yes."

She said little else, wiping the damp specks of soil from her skin. Not bothering with the tools and supplies left behind, Kagome met his smiling gaze under the dim moonlight and sighed, "Alright, alright, I'm heading home already."

Tom beamed.

* * *

Several days later saw Tom keeping himself busy on his laptop, a sight not unusual for Isabelle. Bounding down from the stair, the blond pup chirped, "Good morning, Mr. Tom!" her voice was as jolly as ever, when she patted her employer's back.

He blinked awake, now alert to Isabelle's presence, "Oh! Yes, yes, good morning, Isebelle." Tom murmured his thank you when she switched his empty coffee mug to a full one.

Isebelle peered over his shoulder and jumped in surprise at what she saw on the computer's screen, "Oh, we're finally upgrading the Cranny?"

She was familiar with the content's template. Seeing the thick bold title in its' header told her all she needed to know. Tom nodded, "Yes, with our favorite resident's size in mind too." He was unbothered when Isabelle lend in closer.

"…didn't they say they wanted to pay for all of it themselves?" Isabelle quirked a brow. The little Nooklings were very sure in themselves and demanded to be the ones responsible for the shop's upgrades in coming future.

Tom cleared his throat, though he wasn't guilty of what he did, "I might've fudge the cost to them, wouldn't be right for me not to pay half up for my boys, no?" In the end, they were the closest things he had as his sons.

Squealing in delight, Isabelle clapped her paws and giggled, "Ohh, you're such a good dad! You're honestly a good role model~"

"Hah, I try," Tom ahem'd once more, flustered by the praises. To this day, he was not used to receiving the compliments, "but I'm not without my failings, oh ho."

Being a nosy pup she was, Isabelle saw the papers under Tom's elbows and pawed at them, "And—is that the order for…whatchacallit digital processor? A new app?" She paged through them, reading through the texts and sloppy drawn concepts Tom made.

"Ah," Tom tutted when he peeled back the paperworks from Isabelle's holds, "due to the severe changes in hours, my boys will no longer be working nights—"

Isabelle nearly leapt in sheer joy, "Oh, finally! I was getting worried—"

"and the weekends," Tom quickly added.

"Oooo, so they can play and rest!" She gasped, bouncing on her feet.

Tom shook his head at Isabelle's tippy-tap dance, though he grinned with pride, "So to supplement the changes, I've decided to try something new to ensure no one will be without what they needed in a timely manner." He explained, pointing a digit from his paw on one of his conceptual image, "Take those who needed their medicines, for an example, very pressing, yes yes." Isabelle nodded in agreement, Stitches and Ol' Dobie both needed their medicines to stay well and healthy. Tom settled his paperworks down and straightened them and continued, "They can order them through their phones and it'll be delivered within few hours. It'll take a bit of work, but it should be doable."

Isabelle paused and cocked her pretty head, "…but who'll be doing the deliveries?" She doesn't think they could afford any more space for another employee. Though, heaven knows, Kagome will try and make it work if they even gave her a single lick of needing more room.

"Well," Tom shot her an infamous look of mischief only tanuki were known to have, "who says our residents doesn't need few extra bells in their pockets?"

"Oh, you're such a genius, Mr. Nook!" Isabelle hopped, in awe of Tom's thoughtfulness, "That'd help the residents big time, when they're in the pitch—and we can help Ms. Kagome too!"

"Ding ching," it was forced out of habits from his old days running his earlier shops, but Tom chuckled just the same, "Yes, it'll be profitable for everyone. My boys won't need to be stuck in the shop all days and will get their well deserved times off to enjoy being boys. The residents will benefit not having to carry all of their purchases at once to their home. And most importantly of all,"

Isabelle waited in anticipation.

"I've convinced Ms. Kagome to work _less_." Tom grinned at Isabelle's cheer. Like him, she'd been concerned how hard Kagome worked and her lack of finding balance between work and pleasure, "She can enjoy herself more on this little island of ours rather than worrying about making everything beautiful." With a sigh, he reminded—more to himself and murmured, "She forgets that we have all the time in the world now to make progress."

_—end_

* * *

a/n: ngl, I don't know how to end this? But the whole point behind this chapter is to have Kagome realizing that her actions does have impacts on others, but it's not always positive. In the Nooklings' case, they admired her for how hardWorking she was and they wanted to impress her too, so they mimicked her. This led them to work 13hr a day with little breaks in between. Every single day, they worked nonstop. The game never really indicted if they even have any break, so I decided I should take a spin on it.

Obviously, Kagome didn't stand for it. if it meant she'd be working less for those kids' sakes, then so be it. That's just in her character.

Anyway, please review and lemme know what you think!


End file.
